Back in your arms
by broken-trinkets
Summary: With that, she left. And they would never know, of how much they still loved each other.  Sam/Quinn oneshot. Read and review. :


**This is another Sam/Quinn one-shot. Takes place after Finn broke up with Quinn in "Funeral". Please read and review. :) **

Quinn sat alone, on the ground next to her locker. School had ended hours ago, and many had already left. Her hair in a mess, her makeup smudged, her face tearstained. She sat there, with her knees to her chest, resting her head against the lockers, she sighed to herself. Earlier on, Finn had broken up with her for Rachel. Truthfully, she had known it was coming. She knew of all the signs, and she knew. Even though Finn came back to her, even though Finn did love her, he had always loved her more, and she was foolish to think that he would forget Rachel Berry and her damned talent. She stared hopelessly up at the ceiling. Finn had been her first love, until a mistake with Puckerman set that straight. She was pregnant, and she lost everything. Her queenbee status, her cheerios uniform, her boyfriend. So when Puck came and told her he loved her, that it wasn't just another hookup, that he was willing to try. She believed. And he lied. He was sexting Santana that night, saying that he was texting Mike Chang. And that blew anything they could have shared together. Sam Evans, however, was different. He never judged her for what happened. Never called her a slut, never questioned her. For him, simply being by her side, holding her while she cries for the daughter she had given up for adoption, was enough. He loved her with all his heart. And she loved him too. But when Finn came crawling to her, the life she once had flashed before her eyes. Her queenbee status, could once more come back to her. She had envisioned herself, receiving the crown, the announcer proclaiming her as Prom Queen. Her uniform back on, out on the field, doing what she did best. Her friends, that would come back to her, that would make her feel like she belonged, like she was important, once again. Her fall from near-royalty at this school had taken a toll on her. And so, she gave up the best thing that ever happened to her for a chance at that glory once more.

"The stupidest mistake of my whole fucking life." Quinn thought to herself as more tears fell from her swollen eyes. She remembers how Sam qould be able to cheer her up, through anything. How she was able to be the best of herself with him. That's what love can do, right? When you're with that someone, all your worries and troubles slowly disintergrate into the air, vanishing. How you feel calmed, and happy at the sight of them. How you felt you would be safe, protected from everything once you're in their arms. How the simplest things never go unoticed, a mere hug could make your day. And she knew, she felt all of that with Sam. And now, he was gone.

As she got up from the ground, and walked to the car, she never noticed. The tall, geeky, goofy blonde was watching her from the other door, making sure that she was safe, that she was free from harm. She never knew, that Sam had been worried sick, when he heard that Quinn had disappeared for hours after the funeral. She never knew of how he had panicked and searched everywhere, gone everywhere, running the whole way, just to see where Quinn would be. She would never know of how he had forgiven her for cheating on him, of how he was delighted to know that she was willing to babysit for him, of how he was overjoyed and thankful when she didn't judge him for being poor. She would never know of the harsh words Sam had given Finn immediately after he found out what happened, of how he had punched Finn, and given him a bloody, broken nose. OF how he wanted to murder Finn right there and then, for breaking her heart. He followed her out of school, wanting to talk to her, to wipe away her tears as they fell from her heartbreakingly beautiful eyes. But he just stood there and watched as her car pulled away from the parking lot, and disappeared into the distance.

**_And they would never know, of how much they still loved each other._**


End file.
